Fine Fantasy/Pending/R/Battle
Superboss #1: Frænir * Dragon from Svedania * High offenses and defenses * Only moderately slow * Breaks only slightly reduces defenses, mostly slows 'im down even more so you get to deal more damaje * Long battle * Defeating Frænir gives the final boss access to Dragon's Breath * The treasure it guards is Myollnir, and its actives Hammerstrike and Thunderflash, dealing high break power with defense-penetrating damage or multiple hits, respectively Final Boss * Constant regeneration/turn that cannot be dispelled * However, this also dispels any statuses quicker, good or bad * Breaks won't stop it either, but may lessen it temporarily * Abilities ** Actives *** Sanctuary **** Removes all buffs and debuffs from both parties. *** Terror **** Applies aggro to the entire party. *** Void **** Deals high AP-damage to a single target. *** Strike Down **** Deals massive physical damage to a single target. *** Benediction **** Revives one fallen ally, instantly KO's the other two. Only used if only 1 is fallen. *** Reverse **** Reverses the HP of all party members. If a character has max. HP, set it to 1. *** Hurricane **** Deals wind-damage to the entire party, and randomizes their positions on the grid. *** Dragon's Breath **** Only if superboss (1) was defeated. Deals massive magical damage to the entire party. ** Reactives *** Opportunist **** If a character's HP falls to 1, may deal 1 damage. Can only be activated once in a row. Hyperion * Ability ** Actives *** Readying Stance **** Converts all buffs/debuffs into, and add a base amount of, a random elemental (Enblaze/Enfrost/...) augment and random augment type (Bravery/Faith) *** Forceful Fire Strike **** Fire-elemental physical damage using . *** ... **** ... *** Focused Wind Strike **** Wind-elemental magical damage using . *** ... **** ... * Breaks ** Inflict fire-elemental damage if Hyperion is inflicted with Enfrost. *** Fire-elemental resistance = 0. ** ... *** ... ** Inflict physical damage if Hyperion is inflicted with Faith. *** Physical resistance = 0. ** Inflict magical damage if Hyperion is inflicted with Bravery. *** Magical resistance = 0. Cyclops * All abilities including basic attack deals physical damage with fixed targeting of the entire party (but some focus damage on target #1) ** This means that allies will take damage even with full aggro *** So guards with full party reduction (even ones that reduce for the user the most), will almost be required * In addition, physical damage is high, but can also inflict Bravery and Haste ** However, act of aggression has insane TP cost *** So if the player survives that long he can be Break'd and dispatched quickly UFO * 1 UFO in the center tile * Every so often it summons 9 PuPu around it * The UFO can then barely be inflicted with or inflict Aggro, whilst the PuPus will inflict plenty. * Damage dealt is normal however * Under a long break it will be unabled to spawn PuPus Babouch * Only random encounter on the Island of Youth * Highest aggro-revert in the game, meaning low-aggro moves inflict more, while high aggro moves inflict little * This coupled with its AoA Magnificent Babouch, which will likely kill any single target * Low stats otherwise, but high speed JED * Very high HP/Defenses * Can summon multiple Babouches at once * Despite being a superboss, doesn't drop any abils/power up the final boss